


Lockdown Sentimentalism

by ByNash (Nasharuu)



Series: SouYo Week 2019 Prompts [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: I hate this dungeon with a passion, M/M, Souyo Week 2019, Void Quest, best way to confess your feelings to your bro?, but honestly fuck Void Quest, but its ok, get trapped on a cell, seriously, they love eachother and that's what matters, yoosk is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ByNash
Summary: After a long day on the Void Quest dungeon, Yu and Yosuke accidentaly get trapped on a cell.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Second part of the SouYo Week 2019 prompt.Day 2: Confession(s)





	Lockdown Sentimentalism

**Author's Note:**

> (Post- upload A/N: I just noticed that I posted yesterday's part at 12 pm so it says it was published today. fucc)
> 
> I have a deep grunge on Void Quest and I write fanfics on it as a result. Am I going to finally come back from my rage quit and finish it? idk maybe after Persona 2 or Mitsuo stops being a big shit. (again not beta'd so yeah, sorry for the possible mistakes)  
> Enjoy~

Day 2: Confession.

The pixelated walls of the Void Quest was making the team sick to the core at this point. They have been walking the area for at least an hour (or so they calculated, time inside the TV World was a hard concept in the long run) battling shadows, or running away from them, and opening doors praying for the stairs to appear already, their hopes crushed as what they encountered at the other side was either a locked chest or a regular chest, guarded by a Shadow. 

“Come on guys! Just a few floors more and we can head back” chimed Rise in an attempt to lift up the spirit of her teammates.

“Easy for you to say when you ain’t the one busting your ass” complained Kanji from behind as he struggled to keep up. He dragged his folded chair vaguely with every step.

“I don’t know if I can keep up, Sensei” this time was Teddie who whined, brushing his blond hair from his face. Yu looked back at his teammates and then the hallway they where. No hazard in sight.

“I think we can rest here and search for the stairs. We will leave as soon as we do that” he resolved, to which Rise sighed in defeat.

“Ok Senpai. You are the leader after all. I don’t sense Shadows nearby but still, be careful” was the last thing she said and then she disconnected from the feed. 

“Ok team. Small break” he said and the other boys made a collective noise of relief at the news. 

“Finally. I can use a breather right now” groaned Yosuke as he slid to the floor while resting on a wall, removing his orange and red headphones to let them rest over his shoulders. Even if they where taking a small break they still kept alert if a shadow crossed by at any second. Yu sat on the floor, laid his sword at his side for easy reach and let himself relax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yu quickly went Alert Mode as he heard a noise from one of the adjacent paths near them. The rest of the team was up and awake too. 

“What was that?” asked Teddie, reaching for his discarded claw shaped weapon.  
Yu stood up on his feet and grabbed his sword. 

“I’ll check” he didn’t waited for a reply as he made his way to the source of the noise. Yosuke scrambled to his feet too.

“Hey! Yu wait up!” he called, going after his partner, who was a few feet away already. When he finally catched up on him he stepped at his side, one hand on his shoulder. “Dude don’t go like that by your own. What if it’s a trap?”

As Yu was going to reply, the noise made its appearance again. Both boys steadied for anything that could jump out of the path. Slowly, a golden hand treaked its way to the hallway they were. 

“Oh, it’s just a Supreme Hand” said Yu as he lowered his sword. The Shadow saw the pair at the end of the hallway and instead of running away like it always did, it charged against Yosuke, taking his glasses in one sweep.

“What the-!? Hey!” he yelled at the Shadow, which made a run from where it came. 

“Come back here you little shit!” yelled the garu user as he followed the Shadow. Yu panicked for a second, calling for his best friend and following after him before he got hurt. The pair followed the hand through several halls when it entered an open cell to the right. The pair got inside and caught the cornered Shadow. Yu quickly summoned Ose to deal with it with a powerful Atom Smasher. Finally, the Supreme Hand perished under the wildcard’s hands and the pair was able to retrieve the orange glasses. 

“Ok, problem solved. Now let’s head bac-” 

The cell suddenly closed with a 8-bit noise behind them, effectively trapping them inside.  
“What the hell!?” yelled Yosuke, walking towards the cell. He tried to pull it and push it open, to no avail. He then lowered his head against the pixelated iron bars “It’s not opening. I was a trap after all” 

Yu looked from his miserable looking friend to the room they where incarcerated. It was similar to the rooms containing chests that they have encountered before, just that it was smaller. 

“There has to be a way out” said Yu calmly, trying to see if one of the walls had a secret mechanism or a key. Nothing. 

“Shit. It’s my fault” said Yosuke from his spot at the door.

“No it isn’t” retorted Yu, his frown visible. Yosuke shaked his head at his friend’s comment.

“I raced after that Shadow without thinking. I got us trapped in here”

“The shadow took your glasses. If it was me I would also go after it. So don’t beat yourself over it, besides,” reassured Yu, laying a hand on his shoulder. He offered a smile “At least I didn’t got trapped by my own”

Yosuke snorted “Yeah, THAT would be bad” he looked around the room they where. The garu user sighed. “Guess we will be here for a while, so get comfy”

***********************************************************************************************

“What!? He really did that? Ew” said Yosuke with a grossed expression, but still smiling. Yu told him that time when Kou ate a piece of overcooked Yakisoba that Daisuke made. He still can remember the face he made and how hard Daisuke laughed at him. Both friends have been sharing stories to pass time while waiting for the trap for lift up, or either Kanji and Teddie find them, since it has been a while that the pair has been gone.  
When Yosuke stopped laughing, he rested his head against the wall. 

“Teddie and Kanji must be losing their shit searching for us” said Yosuke with a worried expression. Yu mimicked his motion. 

The silence between them was deafening. The wildcard looked down at his hand that rested near Yosuke’s. Feeling his fingers twitching, he tried to control his impulse of... holding his hand. Yu looked away. Now it wasn’t the time.

“So. How is it going with Rise?” asked Yosuke eyeing his friend sideways. The silver haired boy frowned. 

“We are not dating” he corrected. Rise was a good girl, but he didn’t had any interest in her as more than a friend. Yosuke chuckled.

“I know. It’s just that she acts like you guys are dating. It’s kinda annoying sometimes” said Yosuke nudging his friend’s side. “I still don’t get how can you deny the Risette like that. You are a heartbreaker, Partner” he joked, winking at Yu. The silver haired boy glared at him. He knows that Yosuke has not real ill intention, but it’s irritating. 

“I’m not interested. Besides, all the girls that approach me is because they go for my looks or the fact that I’m from the city” he mused while remembering all the girls at school that got near him just because he had the label of “Transfer Student from the city” since he arrived. Yosuke looked away.

“Well, that’s true..” he whispered while fidgeting with his glasses. Another silence sat on the pair, this time it was uncomfortable. After a few moments, Yu opened his mouth to say something, turning towards his best friend at the same time he did the same.

“You first” said the leader.

“Well uh.. Sorry for.. Uh, I don’t know, assuming? I didn’t knew it bothered you that I talked about you and Rise like that” he said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“It doesn’t bothers me” and it was true. Yu didn’t cared of what others said about his intimate relationships with his friends. At the end of the day, it’s his personal life. “It just gets tiresome when you hear it constantly”

“Crap. I didn’t meant to make you angry at that, it’s just-” he cut his sentence midway as Yu leaned forward, his hand that rested on his side lying tenderly over the tanner boy’s own trembling hand. It’s just a reassuring manner, calm down! He yelled internally, but his face burned hot anyways.

“I said it doesn’t bothers me. It’s ok, Yosuke” reassured Yu at his partner’s semi panic attack. It seemed to work because Yosuke visibly calmed down.

“Yeah. Yeah, ok” the headphone wearing boy mumbled to himself. He was feeling like an idiot, letting his feelings get in the way of his reasoning like that. But can you blame him? The poor guy can barely function properly when his best friend was at his side. 

Yosuke Hanamura may or may not have developed an eensy teensy crush on his partner.

Or maybe it was a huge one. He isn’t sure.

“I just got.. carried away” he laughed nervously, stopping when he still felt Yu’s steel grey eyes on him. The boy had a deadpan expression and Yosuke was starting to get both uncomfortable and terrified. 

“You are jealous” was all the other boy said without emotion. The garu user looked shocked at his friend. Fuck.

“What!? I mean, I would love to have Risette head over heels over me, if I’m hone-”

“You know what I mean, Yosuke”

The fawn haired boy shut his mouth immediately. He was busted, there is no way he could fool Yu like that and it disappoints him to no end.

“Yes.. I am” he finally confessed, lowering his gaze to the bars that kept them captive. Talk about awkwardness. “Every time I saw her look at you like that.. It angered me. I didn’t wanted to admit it but..” he trailed off. At the small gap between them, Yu’s hand squeezed his, making the teen’s heart run laps inside his ribcage. Was this a confession? Was he actually pouring his deepest feelings to his best friend AND crush like that? 

It felt satisfying in some way.

“At first I was sure it was because Rise had heart eyes for you, but..”

“The one with heart eyes was you” smiled Yu, finishing the brown eyed boy’s sentence. Yosuke nooded.

“I was afraid that you would reject me because… you know..” he gestured to both of them. Yu reached for the orange glasses on Yosuke’s hand and slowly but tenderly put them on his face, his hand brushing over his heated cheek with affection. Yu smiled at him, wider this time. 

The pair of friends maintained the strong eye contact until a voice was heard outside the cell. Yosuke stood up and approached the bars where he could hear clearly. 

“Sensei! Yosuke! Are you here?” it was Teddie, and he sounded nearby. Yosuke pushed his hand in between the bars as he could and yelled.

“Ted! We are here!” soon enough, hurried steps drew near and the boy saw Teddie along with Kanji and Chie on the other side. 

“There you are! We where lookin’ around like headless chickens when you two didn’t came back. It’s Yu-senpai with you?” asked Kanji, his sturdy face showing relief on seeing his friend alright. Yu walked to the bars at Yosuke’s side.

“I’m here. Glad to see you finally found us” 

“No time for chatting! Let’s get them outta there” chimed Chie with fiery determination. The pair moved from the entrance as Chie summoned Tomoe and landed a hard Rampage against the pixelated cell. Luckily, it didn’t resisted and fell from where it was wedged on the wall. With their teammates freed from the confinement they where held on, Rise came on the feed. 

“Oh thank God you guys are ok! I was worried when I couldn’t reach on you” she said slightly on edge. Yu reassured her that it wasn’t a problem. The team soon returned their pace exploring the floor. They where on a mission after all. 

“Yes! We found the stairs! Finally we can go back” singed Teddie when the big red door opened, revealing the stairs behind it. The group ascended to the next floor, but Yu stayed behind. Turning towards Yosuke, he extended his hand with a smile, and the garu user felt like he was a princess being escorted by a handsome knight in shining armor.

“Let’s go, Partner” he softly said, looking at Yosuke with tender eyes. There weren't words needed for the boy to know the answer to his words back in the cell. And as Yu beamed at him like he was the most precious thing in the world, he returned the smile and laced his hand to his friend’s, letting himself being hosted up to the next floor. 

They will talk about that later when they get back. There was a mission to fulfill first.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's on time. Who would have guessed.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
